


Etiquette

by all-i-need-is-destiel (Aleakim)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleakim/pseuds/all-i-need-is-destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not entirely certain what the right etiquette is supposed to be in such a situation.”</p><p>“Seriously, Cas? <em>Seriously</em>?”</p><p>“I just want to do it right.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etiquette

“I’m not entirely certain what the right etiquette is supposed to be in such a situation.”

“Seriously, Cas? _Seriously_?”

“I just want to do it right.”

Dean huffs. This is not how he imagined things to go.

When he pulled the simple silver ring out of his pockets, fell to his knee and gave the most fucking romantic speech in the history of speeches he assumed Castiel wouldn’t even hesitate to say Yes. Maybe even jump at Dean and whispering the answer right in his ear and peppering his face with kisses. Or at least something similar sappy, Dean would have been totally cool with that.

Instead Castiel is looking at him as if Dean is performing some weird human ritual he watched on TV once but didn’t really get.

“You know what I’m asking, right?” Dean sighs. “I mean, you get that I’m not offering this ring to you because I felt like it?”

Castiel frowns. “So you _don’t_ feel like it?”

“What? No … I mean, yes!” He groans. “I’m just saying this isn’t a trifle. I want you to be _my husband_ , Cas!”

And it felt strange, the first time Dean thought about this term, but sooner rather than later he couldn’t imagine _not_ using it in the future. Officially.

“I know, Dean”, Castiel says. “I’m just not quite sure what expected _of me_. In the movies I watched all the women started crying and screaming in delight when the men proposed to them … and well, Dean, I love you very much but I don’t feel like crying.” He drops his gaze. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

So that’s the issue here? Castiel doesn’t feel the urge to react like the ladies in the chick-flicks and thinks there is something wrong with him?

That Dean looked forward to a sobbing mess and some dance of joy at the same time?

He chuckles lightly. “How do you feel, Cas?”

The former angel looks up, meeting Dean’s eyes. “Happy! _Very_ happy!”

And his lips form the little, warm smile Dean loves more than anything. 

 _This_! This is what he expected!

“So you’re saying …” Dean raises his eyebrow in anticipation.

“ _Yes_!” Castiel whispers fondly. “How could my answer be anything else?”

His knee cries in protest when Dean jumps on his feet abruptly but he ignores the pain in favor of kissing his fiancé softly while grinning like a crazy lunatic.

“I love you, you dork!”

Castiel beams, clearly pleased with the ring Dean puts on his finger. He watches it intently, like it’s the most precious gift he ever received.

But the next minute Castiel scowls, obviously deep in thought. “But what about the wedding?”

“What about it?”

“Do you expect flower arrangements and place cards?”

Dean snorts. “ _Oh hell no_!” He shakes his head vigorously. “No flowers or carriages or fucking ice sculptures. Just you and me … and well, Sam will propably come along too.”

“So … nothing like the movies?”

“Nothing like the movies _at all_!” Dean smiles. “It’s gonna be better! _So much better_!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on tumblr: <http://all-i-need-is-destiel.tumblr.com/>
> 
> I don't bite, I promise ;)


End file.
